DEFI!
by Red-hair1990
Summary: Défi pour une fic en Romance M, détails à l'intérieur, ça ne peux que vous intéresser
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour proposer un **DEFI**, il ne s'adresse pas à tout le monde, mesdemoiselles écartez vous (vous êtes bien trop forte dans ce domaine pour que le défi soit faisable en vous comprenant dedans), cela s'adresse à ces **messieurs **qui, si ils sont présents sur ce site, ne se font pas connaître dans toutes les catégories de fics, je pense là à la rubrique **Romance/M**…

Je lance donc comme défi à tous les garçons qui écrivent des fics, laissez en review le lien (hypertexte ou pas) d'une fic que vous écrirez ou écrivait déjà. Qui correspond à cela

**Longueur **: libre (exagéré quand même pas dans le cours, il y a un dicton qui que : _Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon _!)  
**Type **: OS ou multi-chapitres, en cours ou finie (libre en gros)  
**Genre **: Romance (en gros parlez d'amour)  
**Rate **: M (lâchez vous)  
**Personnages principaux **: James/Lily, Harry/Hermione, Drago/Hermione (autant que le couple me convienne)  
**Conseil **: Ne soyez pas _'bourrin'_. Du style une fic où le pers masculin est un bel homme fort qui ne respecte rien chez la fille, laisser parler des _**sentiments**_, prouvez moi que vous savez ce que c'est !

Les fics que je préfère seront mise en chapitre suivant, un chapitre par fic… Mesdemoiselles si vous voulez montrer à ces messieurs ce que vaut une fic de ce type, lâchez vous aussi une review, je promet de passer, si ce n'est déjà fait et de laisser une review et de consacrer un chapitre à votre fic…


	2. RARs

Salutations, voici les RARs

Je met leur contenu car il est parfois intéressant ! En _italique _la review (je me suis permise de corriger les accents qui passe mal avec ma messagerie sinon c'est le texte original, le nom de la revieweuse (pour l'instant y a que des filles) est mis en **gras** et en normal ma réponse.

* * *

**From: DarkMione**

_Lol ! Je ne veux pas avoir le défi ! Je veux juste voir le massacre mdr!Sinon super idée mdr ! Des mecs ... qui écrivent mdr !_

_BiZ_

Ouais, c'est tellement rare, faut bien les pousser un peu ! Allez les gars on crois en vous !

* * *

**From: dinoushette**

_T'as bien raison y'a pas assez de mec sur ce site! Faudrait les pousser à écrire... Moi je le lirait ce défi d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que mon ex qui m'a poussée par un pari à l'écriture me doit toujours une contrepartie... (je vais le lancer qui sait il acceptera... peut-être...) En tout cas c'est une super idée des mecs qui parlent d'amour (savent ils au moins ce que c'est...lol)_

_Biz Dinoushette_

Merci pour la review. Vas-y hésite pas et puis sinon dis lui qu'il à pas le cran de le faire ! Et vous aussi qui lisez ce défi et qui êtes un fille, si vous connaissez des mecs qui écrivent ou pas des fics, lancez leur le défi ! Mon défi c'est pour vérifier ta dernière parenthèse d'une certaine manière…

* * *

**From: Fleur de Lys ()**

_Allez les gars ont est toutes avec vous . Moi perso j'écris pas mais je lis avec plaisir ET pis je pense que si il vous manque un ou deux petits trucs des fanficteuses absolument géniales seront ravies de vous aider D  
Bonne chance les gars x_

Tu sais, l'écriture ne tient qu'à toi ! Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais rien que pour le plaisir d'avoir des reviews, c'est génial ! C'est vrai que si il y a besoin d'aide les mecs, y a pas de problème, une panne … d'inspiration et on se fera un plaisir de voler à votre secours, vous pouvez au moins compter sur moi !

* * *

**From: DarkMione ()**

_Toujours pas de mec ! Ca ne m'étonne pas , ils ne veulent jamais se lancer ! Mais bon je veux juste vous dire que moi je crois en vous les gars ! Vous pouvez nous écrire quelque chose de super !  
BiZ_

Je partage ton état d'esprit ! lol Mais j'ai eu UNE réponse, il manque juste quelques précision et surtout la fic … mais ça va arriver !

* * *

**From: greg83  
**  
_alors comme ça on pense que les mecs sont incapable d'écrire une fics romantique mais malheureusement je ne peux prendre se défi déjà qu il faut que je me décide à mettre ma fic mais sinon ça aurais était avec plaisir que je l'aurais pris rien que pour clouer le bec de ces très méchante jeunes femmes qui pense que nous somme que des enfoiré lol mais lorsque je posterais ma fic je vous ferais signe et vous verrez que nous somme pas que des bourrins mdr et pour dire que le couple sera un Harry Hermione bon voilà alors ensuite pour les mecs allez y il faut leur prouver que nous somme aussi capable d'écrire des fics touchante bon voila je vais vous laisser et vous dit a très vite pour savoir si il y auras un mec assez courageux pour relever se défi aller a plus bye_

Vraiment dommage que tu ne puisse pas. Mais t'inquiète pas, on les aime bien au fond, c'est juste qu'il y a que la provoc' qui marche (la preuve !). Je sais que les mecs sont capable ! Faut juste les pousser un peu ! Le défi tu le relève quand tu veux ! D'ailleurs j'attends les précisions de quelqu'un d'intéressé… Perso je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu peux donner sur une fic. Publie la vite t'as déjà une lectrice, c'est normal vuque tu me review faut bien que je te rende la pareil !


	3. Dablju

**_Merci à DABLJU d'ouvrir la voie à, j'espère, de nombreux autres suivront…_**

Titre : Before I Forget

Type : Multi-chapitre en cours

Perso principaux : Harry/Hermione

Mon avis : ça risque d'être intéressant car pour l'instant c'est un Harry/Ginny qui tournera au Harry/Hermione…

Pour lire la fic :(copiez le lien dans votre navigateur en enlevant lesseul moyen pour vous donner l'adresse) www. fanfiction .net /s/2148667/1/


	4. Aurélien52

_**Merci à AURELIEN52 de suivre DABLJU…**_

Titre :

Type : 

Perso principaux : Harry/Hermione

Mon avis : 

Pour lire la fic : Attendre la publication comme moi


End file.
